


That Which We Call a Rose

by gir8 (cadaver_astir)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Lovebug AU (Invader Zim), Lovebug AU (Invader Zim), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaver_astir/pseuds/gir8
Summary: A hot new take on truekrisstianity's lovebug AU. What if hanahaki was an inherent irken trait?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 162





	That Which We Call a Rose

Zim always thought falling in love would be beautiful.  
  
Depictions of love in irken society were plentiful, and outright affection was in no short supply. Irkens all love eachother after all! But even so, there's another kind of love. _Falling_ in love. To be wholeheartedly committed to someone that you love with your whole heart? It's every smeet's goal. From hatching into adulthood Zim was told how _wonderful_ it would be to fall in love. When you find that special irken, it's like all the stars in the universe have aligned just for you. Or at least... most of the time.  
  
  
  
"Alright pest, get over here or fuck off. If you're gonna hover around me all day you might as well make yourself useful."  
  
Zim trots obediently over to Dib. It's only been a few months since Zim arrived on earth, but he knows the routine by now. Dib holds out his books, Zim puts them under his arm, and they continue walking.  
  
"Which class are you going to next, Dib-Bee?" Zim smiles up at Dib's scowling face.  
  
"Seriously? It's chemistry. We're in the same class, idiot."  
  
Zim knew this, of course. It doesn't hurt to ask though. Especially if it means getting to hear Dib's beautiful voice.  
  
Zim elbows Dib's side. "How very lucky for us! Zim is GREAT at chemistry!" He only flinches slightly when Dib elbows him back twice as hard.  
  
"Lucky for _you_ maybe."  
  
  
  
Zim hadn't been paired up with Dib for their latest lab, much to the irritation of his assigned partner. It made Zim very... distracted, to say the least.  
He sighs. Really, he should be paying attention to what he's doing. But can you blame him for watching with rapture as Dib cracks a smirk at his partner's mistakes?  
  
It's while Zim is staring, multi-tasking, that the first wave hits him. His hand slips as he coughs, and the potassium he'd been holding falls into a water-filled beaker. Fire erupts beneath Zim's hand, along with a splash of water, and suddenly the whole class is paying attention. Zim cries out in between coughs. The smoke is a good cover-up for what's really happening to him. Not that any of them would understand. Not even _Zim_ truly understands, as he covers his mouth and practically gags.  
  
Some of the kinder students help him to his desk. He's stopped coughing by the time he sits down, and he happily reassures them that he'll be fine. The broken beaker, though, is reason enough for their teacher to decide that Zim will stay seated for the rest of the class. He doesn't really mind.  
  
  
A soft clicking noise can be heard as Zim looks back and forth from Dib, to the blood stained petal in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading pls follow me on Tumblr ily


End file.
